


One Last Quest

by Queenie_DeLore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A bit of torture, Angst, Crossover, Everyone is suffering, I don't feel bad, I wrote this before ToA came out, I'm not sure yet, More angst, Nico suffers, No Smut, Some minor kidnapping, lots of gay, maybe some character death, mostly cannon ships, not so upbeat, percy jackson and harry potter, so Jason lives, there is Gay, yay, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_DeLore/pseuds/Queenie_DeLore
Summary: Two wars. They survived two wars. And now there's another quest. It's off to Hogwarts for a trio of demigods to check up on the wizarding world following the death of Chiron's source. It was supposed to be simple, observe and report the aftermath of the newly ended war. Unfortunately, there's nowhere a demigod can go where trouble won't follow.





	1. The quest and the questers

**Author's Note:**

> This is over a year old, so keep that in mind as you read this disaster of grammar, spelling, charactarzation, and pretty much every other mistake possible to make. I have some chapters pre-written, but I'm not going to post them all at once so I can maintain a semi-consistant posting schedual. What that will be, though, I am unsure. We'll see I guess, meanwhile, enjoy this as much as you can. I do promise it gets better.

1  
“What?!!” Percy yelled, bolting up from his chair.  
“If you would just calm down Percy I’ll explain.” Chiron said while Annabeth tried to pull him back down.  
“I will not calm down!” Percy pointed a finger at Chiron, “He is suggesting we go on another quest so soon after the giant war! No, the answer is no Chiron.” With that he stormed off with the drinking glasses rattling in the ping pong table.  
“I’ll talk to him.” Annabeth said getting up, “I’m sure he’ll accept, it is only a scouting mission.” with that she followed her boyfriend out of the big house.

~oOo~

she found him sitting at the bottom of the lake, chatting with a niad. she dropped her new dagger, a gift from Leo, into the lake. Percy glanced at it, then at her. He picked it up and the water carried him up onto the dock.  
“You dropped this.” he said, handing her the dagger.  
“You’re frowning seaweed brain,” she turned his head toward her, “Hey, it’s only a scouting mission.” He looked her in the eye.  
“There are always monsters.” she smiled sadly, “Yes, there are. But would you rather fight them here, or on a quest?” he gave in, “Fine, but no more after this, after this we go to college in new rome and make a life together, okay wise girl.” she smiled “Deal.”

~oOo~

The pair made their way back to the big house and met Chiron, who explained the rest of the quest in detail. “You’ll leave to the school in two days, you have till then to assemble your group. It will be the usual group of three since there is no big prophecy to tell us otherwise.” Percy and Annabeth nodded.  
“Okay, I think that’s all, you can go pack your things and find your third quester.”  
They left the big house and headed to their cabins to pack. “Yo, Percy, Annabeth!” Leo yelled from Festus as he flew over the big house. They had started sending Leo out on Festus to pick up new campers when a sater reported finding one, it was less dangerous that way. They waved back as Leo disappeared over half blood hill. They parted ways to go to their separate cabins and pack.   
Annabeth entered the near empty Athena cabin. There were a small group of her siblings reviewing a battle plan for capture the flag, which was taking place at the end of the week. she waved to them briefly and took out her backpack. she packed herself a couple sets of clothes and a collection of extra weapons, along with a water bottle of nectar and a few plastic baggies of ambrosia. she hesitated a moment before adding a pouch of drachmas for IM’s. Then she took out the list Chiron had given her. Both her and percy had been given wands, which Hecate had blessed to produce magic, and separate duffle bags with their wizarding supplies. All they needed were uniforms, which they would get at diagon alley when they got to england.   
Annabeth checked the list with the duffle bag to make sure she had everything, she did, then went through her personal bag. Her hand went to her throat, where her bead necklace rested, now with an orange and purple bead with the roman laurels under the greek pegasus in black painted onto its clay surface. she took it off and looked at it, running her fingers over all the beads and remembering each adventure. she put it back around her neck, resolving to bring it with her to the wizarding school. It wasn’t like she was bringing Festus, a necklace would be easy to explain.  
She met Percy outside his cabin. “Who do you want to bring?” he asked when he saw her.   
“I don’t know, maybe Will? Having a doctor would be useful, considering we don’t know how their wizard cures will mix with our godly blood.”   
Percy considered this, then glanced behind her, where Will and Nico were talking on their way to the sword fighting area, “But do you want to take him away from Nico this soon? I mean the kid hardly smiles as is, I think that Nico needs Will more than we need him right now.”   
Annabeth nodded, “How about Hazel, she’s good with the mist, so if the wizards can see through it she can cover up anything suspicious, plus, she knows us, which means if we go running off she’ll come up with a viable excuse.”   
Percy nodded, “All we have to do is convince her to come with us.”  
In agreement, they made their way to the climbing wall, where Hazel was watching Frank make his way up the shaking stones. They came up next to her just as a fresh stream of lava started flowing down the rocks toward Frank.   
“Hey Hazel.” Percy said as Frank swung himself out of the lava’s path and continued to climb. “Hey Percy” she responded, eyes glued to the climbing wall. “So Annabeth and I have a quest, and we were wondering in you would join us?” she glanced at him, “What’s the quest- Frank on your left!” she shouted a warning at her boyfriend just as a boulder tumbled down at him. He dodged and shouted something back at her, probably a thank you, before continuing his climb, a little faster now.   
“Well, it’s just a scouting mission, minimal combat. We have to go to this wizarding school in, Scotland was it? And check up on the school, apparently Chiron’s sorce died in a wizarding war that ended recently and he just wants us to check on the aftermath. We aren’t allowed to tell anyone who we are, instead we’re supposed to pose as witches and wizards and attend for our seventh year there.”   
Hazel cheered as her boyfriend reached the top of the wall just before the two walls crashed together and turned to face them, “Ya, sure. It’ll just be the three of us?” Annabeth nodded, both her and Percy were fidgeting from spending to much time in one place.   
Frank started making his way down the wall using the same path he had used to get up and Hazel finally turned to them. “So wizards exist?” she asked, not even a little surprised. “Apparently.” Percy said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “When do we leave?” Hazel asked, once again watching Frank's progress.   
“Two days, we’ll be riding pegasi, but I’m sure you’d prefer Arion.” Annabeth said and Hazel nodded and shouted at Frank, who nearly put his hand on a stream of lava. “I’ll pack, I’m sure there are some things I’ll need for this wizarding school, textbooks and such.”  
“Yeah, and uniforms, we’ll get those in england, some place called Diagon alley.”   
Hazel wrinkled her nose at the word ‘uniforms’ but nodded. “What’s the name of the school?”   
Percy snickered and Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs, “Oh come on, it's ridiculous!” He protested   
Annabeth rolled her eyes, “Hogwarts.”   
She said and Hazel giggled, “Really, like, some wizard actually founded a school and named it Hogwarts.” Hazel was laughing harder now.   
“Yep, and no one thought to change it.” Percy said and they both bust out laughing. Annabeth tried to keep a straight face but joined them after a few seconds.  
Percy finally composed himself and wiped the tears from his eyes, “So we leave in two days, apparently there’s a celebrity of sorts repeating his seventh year because of the war. He was apparently the one to kill the evil wizard who lead the other side of the war, Voldemort I think, anyway Chiron thought that we should know about him and his friends, Ron, Hermione, and his girlfriend Ginny.” Hazel nodded and stood, wiping away her tears as Annabeth did the same. They went over the specifics, finishing just as Frank made it to the bottom of the wall.  
Hazel ran to her boyfriend and started to explain the quest to him While Percy and Annabeth made their way to the woods to test their luck with the monsters there.

~oOo~

Two days later the three of them stood on half blood hill with their packs and prepared to leave. Blackjack was there with another pegasus Percy had never seen before with a spotted coat like an appaloosa and dusty grey wings to match the spotts. Annabeth mounted the new pegasus and Percy got on Blackjack. Hazel said her last goodbyes to Frank and summoned Arion, who spouted out what percy supposed was supposed to be a greeting but was laced with so many words that he dared not repeat that he wondered just how friendly he was trying to be.   
Hazel gave Frank a final peck on the lips and mounted Arion, her spatha strapped at her side. Chiron had objected to her bringing it but she had argued that they might encounter monsters on their way and she didn’t want to be defenceless if that happened. Chiron had allowed her to keep it, but insisted she send it back with Arion when they got to safety. she had agreed, but Annabeth doubted she would comply.  
Chiron stepped forward after the rest of the seven had said their goodbyes and addressed the questers, “It is of utmost importance that none of you reveal who, or rather what, you really are. Think of the wizards the way you think of mortals. They don’t need to know and thus, shouldn’t know. You will all be there under the guise of american transfer students from ‘Chiron’s academy and summer camp of magic and combat’ or you can refer to it as ‘Chiron academy’. The headmaster will be unaware of what you are, only that you do not come from that academy and that an old friend of the former headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had requested you go there for the year. Albus was my former source and was trusted by the new headmaster, professor Minerva Mcgonagall. If you must reveal your identities to her I give you permission to do so, but only if you must.” he then said his goodbyes and sent the others back to camp.   
The pegasi lifted into the air and took off, headed for england, while Arion sped off in the same direction. Annabeth laughed and spread her arms. Percy looked at her quizzically, “Just like old times!” she said and whooped.   
Percy laughed leaned down, “Race ya!” he shouted to her, “You’re on!” she said and the pegasi put on a burst of speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wizarding world is strange.

2

They arrived at the leaky caldron just as the last sliver of sun peeked over the horizon. Hazel led them inside, where a big, hairy man stood waiting for them. “Y’r late.” he said after they introduced themselves. He waved the group after him and led them to their room. They stayed the night rather uneventfully and got up the next morning with Hagrid waiting for them. He led them to a brick wall, which he tapped with his wand. The entrance to diagon alley opened and they walked through, unfazed by the magic, they had, after all, sailed on a giant flying warship with a bunch of demigods, all with incredible powers, to stop mother earth from waking up.  
Hagrid gave them directions to the hogwarts express, which would leave later that day, and left to take care of some business elsewhere. Then he was gone and the demigods were on their own. “Let’s go find that robe place to get our uniforms.” Annabeth said, breaking the others out of their trances. The ally was just huge! There was so much to see and do and buy, but they had a limited budget and not enough time. So they grudgingly picked up their bags and pushed their way through the crowded streets till they found what looked like the store in the picture Chiron had given them, though they couldn’t be sure because none of them were able to read the sign above the store.   
Hazel took the picture and examined it, then looked up at the store, then back at the picture. “It’s the same place.” she said and gave the picture back to Annabeth.   
“Are you sure?” Percy asked and glanced at the photo.   
“Yes, I’m sure Percy, now let’s go so we don’t miss the train.” He shrugged and followed the girls in.  
A woman inside the shop met them and led them to a room where there was a group of kids all surrounding a boy, who was standing on a sort of stand and being measured by another woman. There were three of them, one was a boy with bright red hair like Elizabeth's, another was a girl with bushy brown hair, and the third, the boy being measured, had black hair and was facing them so they could see emerald green eyes. But, apart from the hair and eyes, he looked nothing like Percy.  
The woman pulled Annabeth onto another small stand and began to take her measurements while she explained what they needed. Percy leaned against the wall and talked to Annabeth while twirling riptide in his fingers. Hazel put her bags on the floor and turned her attention to the other kids.   
“-growing so much” the girl was saying, “It’s not like I can help it Hermione, it’s not like there’s any spell to keep me from growing, not one they would teach at Hogwarts anyway.” the black haired boy responded. Hermione Hazel noted and approached them.   
“Hi,” she said, pulling on the strings of her panda sweater, “I’m Hazel, I’m starting my seventh year at Hogwarts as an exchange student, I couldn’t help but notice you mentioned the school. I don’t know much about it so I was wondering if, maybe, you would tell me more about it.”   
Hermione looked her up and down and stuck out her hand, “Hermione Granger, seventh year Gryffindor at Hogwarts, nice to meet you.” Hazel shook her hand and there was an awkward moment of silence before Hazel realized they were waiting for a similar introduction from her.   
She hastily stuck out her hand and said, “Hazel Levesque, seventh year from Chiron’s academy and summer camp of magic and combat.”   
The redhead's eyes widened, “And combat? I thought magic schools only taught magic!”   
Hermione, however, was looking at her skeptically, “I’ve never heard of that school.” she said, raising an eyebrow.   
“You wouldn’t have.” Percy chimed in, apparently having ended his conversation with Annabeth. “There is no written record of its existence, the only records you’ll find are in the academy itself. This is to make sure it’s the safest place on earth.”   
Hermione looked confused, “But if there’s no record of it, how would the school arrange for exchange students?” she was completely poker faced, but Hazel could see the triumphant gleam in her eye, as if she had caught them in a lie.   
“Because,” Annabeth joined the conversation, apparently done being fitted, “Our Headmaster is old friends with your former headmaster, Dumbledore I believe.” the woman Waved Percy over and he left to be fitter for his robes, as the woman said the uniforms would be, like everything else in the shop, shapeless black robes.  
“I’m Annabeth by the way, that’s Percy, my boyfriend. We’re with Hazel.”   
the red head spoke up, “I’m ron, and you already know who this is.” he said, gesturing first to himself, then to the dark haired boy.   
Hazel shook her head, “No, actually I don’t.” All of them looked shocked, including the woman taking the boys measurements as she helped him down and took the Ron up to begin his measurements.   
“You’ve never heard of Harry potter?!” Hermione said, shocked, Harry just looked uncomfortable.   
“Of course!” Annabeth said, not missing a beat, “We just hadn’t seen what he looked like yet, the war didn’t affect us much.”   
Hermione looked satisfied but Harry looked slightly disappointed, like he was looking forward to hanging out with someone who didn’t know who he was. Any of the seven could relate to that, well maybe not Leo, but the rest of them were getting a little sick of the attention.  
Harry spoke up, “Stop questioning them Hermione, they’ve only just arrived.”   
She closed her mouth but glared at Harry. “Well, we should get going in a few minutes here to catch the train, we don’t usually cut it this close but Ron was a bit late getting up and I had forgotten to pack so we were in a bit of a rush.” the girls laughed.   
Annabeth said, “Yeah, we weren’t sure when the train left or how long it would take to get here so we ended up running a bit late.”   
The woman finished with Percy and motioned Hazel over while Percy rejoined the group. “Hey, we knew how long it would take to get here!” he said, slightly offended.   
“Oh yeah? Then tell me, seaweed brain, how long did it take?”   
He pouted, “Not long.”   
Annabeth laughed and nudged his shoulder, “You have too much faith in Blackjack’s speed Percy.”   
He shrugged, “He’s a fast Pegasus.”   
Hermione’s eyes widened, “Pegasus!” she exclaimed, “I thought those were rare!”   
Annabeth glared at her boyfriend, he shrugged, “Yes, they’re rare, but our school has quite a few, one of the reasons it stays off record. If people knew we had as many pegasi as we do they would try to steal them, they are expensive creatures.”   
Hermione perked up, curious, “How many do you have?” she asked.   
Annabeth fidgeted with the end of her ponytail, “I don’t know the exact count but, maybe five.” she said it like a statement. The topic was closed.  
Harry cleared his throat as both Ron and Hazel finished with their measurements, “We’ve gotta get out books and such now so, maybe we’ll see you on the train? We usually sit at the back if you want to go looking for us.” the demigods promised they would and Harry led his friends out of the shop.

~oOo~

A while later the demigods entered platform 9¾. Annabeth gasped when she saw the train. It was beautiful as far as trains went and she stared in wonder at everything she saw, drinking it in with gusto. Percy, meanwhile, just laughed at her reaction and took her hand.   
The three of them eventually made their way onto the train. Hazel hung back when Percy and Annabeth started talking to each other about ‘old times’ and referencing previous quests they had gone on together. The three demigods made their way to the back of the train, where they found the golden trio and a girl with red hair whom Annabeth assumed was Ginny. They walked into the near empty cabin and sat down, introducing themselves to the new girl.  
“Hi, I’m Annabeth Chase.” Annabeth said,holding out her hand.   
“Ginny Weasley.”the girl said and shook it. The others introduced themselves and sat down. Eventually the conversation turned to schools, particularly, the americans mysterious magic and combat academy.  
“So it’s for magic and combat?” Hermione asked, ever the nosy one that girl.  
“Yes, the combat thing is a little unnecessary, but it’s in case we are ever without our wands, so we won’t be defenceless.” Annabeth said smoothly, only to good at lying.  
“I guess that makes sense, what with the war and all, but what about other times? What other things could you possibly have to defend yourself from?” Hermione had that look in her eye again,as if she had caught them in a lie.  
“Clearly you’ve never been to New York.” Annabeth responded, pulling a textbook out of her duffle bag. “Now Percy,” she turned to her boyfriend, “we have to work to catch up, you may be advanced in water based wandless magic,but you need to catch up on everything else.”   
Percy gave her his ‘baby seal’ face, “Do I have to,” she laughed and opened the book. He moaned but complied.  
“So Hazel,” Harry said, “what kind kind of magic do you specialize in? I heard Percy dose wandless water based magic, whatever that means, but what do you do?”   
Hazel blushed and brought out her wand. “Well, I can do almost any kind of wandless magic, but I specialize in underground type things, like precious metals or stones.”   
Harry held out his hand for her wand. she handed it over so she could demonstrate. Percy and Annabeth turned their attention to her with masked looks of concern. she took a deep breath. “What would you like me to do.” the wizards considered this for a moment.   
Ginny spoke up, “How about your specialty, summon a gem.” Hazel smirked and extended her senses. There was practically a gold mine right under them. Gold silver and diamonds, all waiting a few miles under the surface. she reached out and selected a gem nearer the surface than the others, a brilliant clear diamond about the size of her fist, and pulled. she opened the window and it flew in.  
The wizards mouths dropped open. The demigods smirked. “How are you not rich yet mate?” Ron asked, earning him a smack from Hermione.   
Hazel laughed, “I am, sort of. My dad is,”   
Harry looked concerned, “Does he use you for you powers or something?”   
Hazel's eyes widened and she looked down, half expecting the ground to open under them, “Oh no nothing like that!” she amended quickly, “He’s way more powerful than I am. Where I can summon one dimond he can summon the whole mine. Believe me he is not someone you want to cross.” Harry didn’t look convinced, she seemed to be overstating his power. No one could summon a whole diamond mine in one go. Hazel let out a breath and dropped the diamond out the window, where Harry watched it burrow back into the earth. Strange. He thought.  
Their conversation drifted again and soon they stopped at Hogwarts. The exchange students followed Harry’s group out of the train. They had a quick conversation with Hagrid over whether or not the exchange students should ride the boats or the carriages, after which they decided to do the later so they could enter the school with people their age and not look so out of place, even though they already did, having not changed into their robes (Hazel and Annabeth wanted to do so in private later so they could hide their swords, Annabeth her drakon bone sword and Hazel her spatha, which she hadn’t sent with Arion)  
The group made their way to the carriages, chatting about quidditch, which the exchange students had never heard of. When they got to them Percy went up and pet the skeletal horse attached to it. Annabeth grabbed his arm, “Percy no time to pet the horses, come on.” the wizards looked at them quizzically.   
Hazel went up to the two of them, “Percy she’s right, the horse can wait we have to get to the school before we're late.” they managed to pull Percy from the thestral and onto the carriage.  
“You can see them?” Harry asked when they got situated.  
“Well, yeah, can’t you,” Percy said, twirling riptide in his fingers.  
“Yes,” Harry said, “most of us can. But only people who have seen death can see them.” the demigods look at each other, unpleasant memories rising to the surface.   
“We have all seen things that would make your nightmares run and hide.” Percy said darkly, wrapping an arm around Annabeth, who made no attempt to stop him. Hazel looked at her hands, she had seen death himself more than once. she had been dead.  
Hermione looked at them, a tinge of sympathy in her eyes, “What did you see?”   
Hazel shot a look at Percy, who looked about ready to punch the girl, and responded, “You have no right to know.” her orleans accent becoming thicker in her anger.  
Hermione snapped her mouth shut and they spent the rest of the ride in silence. They parted ways when they entered the school, the wizards going to sit with their house and watch the sorting of the first years and the exchange students waiting with Hagrid outside the doors so they could be sorted after the first years.  
A few minutes later the doors clang open and the exchange students stroll in, subconsciously in synchronized military formation. There are gasps and whispers from the students but headmaster Mcgonagall calls for silence and announced that the new seventh years are American exchange students who will be sorted into their houses for the year.   
“Chase, Annabeth”   
Annabeth walks up to the stool and sits. The hat is placed on her head and she hears its voice in her head, a brave one, loyal, cunning, smart, any house would do for this one. I’ll need to dig deeper, if you would just show me those memories you’re hiding there. Annabeth looked up at the hat, you sure. The hat scoffs, Of course I am, how else am I to determine where to put you. Annabeth let down her guard. The hat screamed.  
There was a collective gasp from the students and teachers as the blood curdling scream echoed down the halls and a single tear slid down Annabeth’s cheek, the only sign she saw the memories too. Percy had to be held back by Hazel, who was ready to run up there herself.  
“Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff! I don’t care! Get me off of her!” the hat screamed and was lifted off Annabeth’s head. Percy broke free and ran up to her, engulfing her in a hug and casting glares at everyone around him. Only Hazel would meet his eye.  
Mcgonagall Cleared her throat and said “Jackson, Perseus.” Percy scowled and stood, passing a numb Annabeth to Hazel, who was standing next to the chair now.   
Annabeth was muttering something about ‘Luke’ and ‘spiders’ when the hat gasped, as if finding something horrifying for the second time, “Put him in any of them, just keep him with the girl! Now by all the gods just let me sort the last one and be done with this!”   
Hazel was called and she went up the the chair, sitting down warily. The hat was placed on her head, Okay Ms. Levesque you can let me in now. she let the hat into her memories and her breathing became heavier as the hat found her death. You, you shouldn’t even be alive. There was a series of gasps and small screams as the hat found every terrible thing she had seen or experienced. Eventually the hat finished sifting through her memories and shouted out loud, “Put her anywhere, just keep her with the others, don’t separate this lot! Just take me off her and let me be done!”  
Confused whispers rolled through the audience. Hazel looked down once the hat was removed to discover a collection of gems unearthed at her feet. she willed them back down where they belonged and joined her friends. The headmaster addressed the students first, “I understand this is… unusual. But we have to get these students sorted into houses now, so,we will let them pick,” Shouts of protest ranges through the hall and she raised her hand for silence, “the sorting hat clearly stated that they are eligible for every house so letting them choose shouldn’t be a problem.” protests still came from students but the matter was decided. A teacher stepped forward and explained all the houses to the demigods.   
They decided to go with Slytherin, as they all knew that they were clever and ambitious, plus, the people there reminded them of the hermes cabin back at camp, where both Annabeth and Percy had spent some time in their childhood, so it would be a little touch of home.  
The new students went to join to Slytherins and the headmaster continued with the announcements. Draco Malfoy slid over to them and said, “So what is it that got the hat screaming so much?” he looked them over, clearly not seeing the seething anger in Percy’s eyes or the dangerous glint in Annabeth's. Hazel barely spared him a glance, instead opting to talk to the witch across from her about wandless magic.  
“It must have been something bad, that hat has seen thousands of memories in his time, what about yours got him all in a knot I wonder.” Annabeth smiled sweetly at him. Then he was sprawled on the floor with her foot on his chest. she leaned down and said, “I’ll tell you what, how about I send you to where I went and see if you escape with your sanity, then you can ask that again. That is, if you get out alive.” she whispered the last part in his ear then stood and sat back next to percy, who was watching with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this a bit to fix just the super irrtating stuff like multiple people speaking in the same paragraph and such, which happened just about every time multiple people spoke. It was bad. But, other than that, I havn't really looked at this in almost two years now so, again, sorry. The chapters further on will have been written much sooner, I'll tell you when I get done with the old stuff, so they should be much better than this trash.


End file.
